m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Ottoman Emirate
The Ottoman Emirate was created from the reorganized remains of the Ottoman Empire for the launch of map five. Although the Emir retains many of the same powers of the Sultan of the Ottoman Empire, the reorganization resulted in significant changes. Most notably among them, the feudalization of the Ottoman state. = Government = The Ottoman government is organized along the lines of a feudal monarchy, thus many of the powers of the state have been delegated to feudal lords and the Emirate's budding bureaucracy. Powers of the Emir Although relinquishing some of his former powers with the move to a feudal government system, the Emir still holds many of the powers associated with the Sultan of the Ottoman Empire. These powers include the sole ability to award and revoke feudal sheikdoms as well as any bureaucratic position within the Emirate. Ultimately all national internal and foreign policy decisions are exclusively in the hands of ruling Emir and his deputies. Furthermore the Emir holds the right to levy armies from the whole of the Ottoman nation to deploy within the Emirates borders as well as in foreign lands. Vassals Ḥashshāshīn Headed by the pious Diglytron, the Holy Order of the Ḥashshāshīn is a somewhat special vassal within the Emirate. The Order is charged with the defense of the Emirate from its deadliest foes, effectively acting as the Emir's personal shock troops against foes both internal and external. To this end the order will establish the highly defensible citadel of Wadi Rûm which will act as the Emirate's national redoubt in times of war. Inside the walls of the fortress the Ḥashshāshīn hone their deadly skill, striving to be among the best warriors in Serveria. To supplement their training the Ḥashshāshīn are the only Ottoman citizens permitted to act as mercenaries in foreign conflicts. Sheikhdom of Arabia Feudal Titles Sheikh Quite simply put sheikhs are the governors of the land within the Emirate which does not out-rightly fall under the supervision of the Emir's deputies. Within their own lands the sheikhs control their own levies, tax their own citizens, and build their own villages; acting as something of a law unto themselves. Their warriors, usually bound to their leaders through tribal ties, are known for a fighting spirit uncommon within the city dwellers of Iconium. This free spirit among the sheikhs sometimes leads to small tribal or inter-village conflicts between the various sheikdoms over matters of honor or treasure. Bureaucratic Titles Vizier Reports to the Emir on matters external to the Ottoman State. The Vizier is the Sultan's right hand man and acts as the Sultan's personal representative to his Feudal lords. This includes regulation of trade and taxes within the Emirate as a whole as well as within the city limits of the capital, Iconium. In the absence of the Emir the Vizier will act as the Executive-in-Chief of the the Emirate. In addition to his other duties, the Vizier will act as the Wali (mayor) of the city of Iconium. Mimar Another appointee of the Sultan, the Mimar consults with the Vizier to advise the Emir on internal matters. The Mimar's principal duties involve designing the architecture of the cities and fortresses within the limits of the royal desmense, including the Emirate's capital Iconium. Additionally the Mimar charged with the design and maintenance of the overworld and nether highway systems, military logistics of Iconium, and coordinating with the Emirate's various Sheikhs to ensure a high level of structure quality is upheld throughout the Emirate. = History = The empty pages of history, yet to be written...